Display devices have been widely applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as notebook computers and personal computers. Because a typical display device has an optimal viewing angle, it is desirable that the display device can be inclined forward or backward to attain the optimal viewing angle for any particular user.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional flat panel display 1 includes a display module 11, a base 12, and a pivot mechanism 13.
The pivot mechanism 13 is rotatably mounted on the base 12 via a hinge 14. A rear housing (not labeled) of the display module 11 and the pivot mechanism 13 respectively define a plurality of corresponding mounting holes 112 and 132 therein. In assembly, the display module 11 is fastened to the pivot mechanism 13 by engaging screws 15 into the corresponding mounting holes 112 and 132. After assembly, the display module 11 may be turned relative to the base 12 via rotating of the hinge 14.
Typically, the pivot mechanism 13 is mainly made of iron or another metallic material, so that the pivot mechanism 13 has enough mechanical strength to support the weight of the display module 11. However, the metallic material needed for the pivot mechanism 13 is relatively costly. In addition, the process of attaching the pivot mechanism 13 to the display module 11 is unduly complicated.
Accordingly, what is needed is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.